


No Regrets

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2006. Luke is dying of illness and asks to see just one person before he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

I can see Luke in such detail. I wish they would dim the lights; I don't want to see him in a way that leaves nothing to the imagination. He was so vibrant and now he lies in the medcenter bed, wasting away before my very eyes. Almost all the sparkle has left his blue eyes and they pierce my soul in a way that hurts.

He's dying, the medics tell me. I don't want to believe this, that my friend won't see the end of the Rebellion, that he won't see another sunrise or sunset or that we won't see him after a few days. He's only 22, my age and his breath rattles in his throat as his body wastes away from the inside.

I'm aware of Wedge, Lando and Han behind me but I can't let go of his hand. I can't let go of _him._ He's been with me through so many of the battles; Hoth, Mimban, Yavin 4 and all the others, yet now he dies and I live. His hand is so frail; I can feel the bones in his fingers.

Strange that I feel this way even after I learned that Vader is his father. This is the son of the man who _tortured_ me and yet I don't feel any anger. I don't even hate Vader anymore; he was simply doing his job on orders from Tarkin that day.

The last time Luke woke up, he asked me to call Vader and tell him to come here, to our latest base, so that Luke could see him before he died. Mon protested but I told her to shut up, that it was Luke's dying request. Then I asked her if she could turn down a hero's last wish.

So I called Lord Vader and gave him the coordinates to our base so he could see his dying son. He should be arriving sometime today but I can't move from beside the bed. Every moment is precious now.

I can hear Han's gasp when Vader shows up at the door. I turn to him with tears in my eyes and silently get up to move out of the way. Vader stops me, placing a gloved hand on my wrist and saying, "Stay, Princess. You are a friend of my son and should stay by him."

Tears spring unbidden to my eyes at the softness of his voice. He's speaking to me but his eyes are watching Luke's struggle with life. He moves over to Luke's side and kneels onto one leg so that his mask is inches from Luke's bedside. He reaches out and brushes Luke's fine blonde hair back from his face.

I watch with my heart in my throat as Luke's eyes flutter open. I know he sees me but he turns to his father. A weak smile crosses his face as he says, "I knew you'd come."

Vader's voice is soft as he answers. "I'd always come for you, son."

"I know," Luke's voice is so weak and a sob hitches its way up my throat.

"I wanted you here. I wanted friends and family and you are my only family so--"

"No words or explanations are needed, Luke. I'm so proud of you, my son. I always was. You were the Jedi I never was and I want you to know that you are more perfect than I could ever have been."

Luke smiled at Vader and whispered, "I always wanted to be a Jedi like my father."

Luke turns those blue eyes to me and says, "Goodbye Leia. Be happy and at peace."

"No!" I shout. He can't leave, he just can't!

I run forward and grab his hand, dropping to my knees and burying my face in the sheets. His hand brushes my hair and then falls limply to the bed. I look up, afraid to see pain-wracked features and find myself looking at a peaceful smile and lids closed forever over his blue eyes.

An eerie howl breaks through my pain and I look over to see Lord Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith on his knees facing away from Luke, his head thrown back and he's screaming, just screaming unable to stop.

I crawl over to him and touch his arm and he breaks into wheezing sobs. He looks at me and sees the pain in my eyes and he drops his head, unable to look at me.

Wedge disappears, heading to the hangar to alert Rogue Squadron of its leader's death. Later today they'll put on black uniforms and paint every X-wing black and put silver stars on Luke's but now he's walking away to grieve.

The lights start to dim and I stand up to leave my best friend. He'll never get up, never leave this room until he's carried out on the shoulders of four Rebels to be placed in his X-wing and be sent into the suns of Tatooine.

_The son of the suns is coming home at last._


End file.
